Trunks (Universe 18)
Trunks is a protagonist of the Dragon Ball series and is the son of Vegeta. Just like everyone in Universe 18, his life follows the manga onto continuation. Along with Goten, he is now a young adult. His story shares a similarity with the Trunks from GT, as they have both become businessmen and either stopped training or no longer train as much. Goten and Trunks come to the tournament as spectators, and instead enter the tournament as their fusion counterpart, Gotenks. Appearance Trunks is shown wearing casual clothing. He is seen wearing a black shirt and white pants with a brown belt fastened on it. He also wears the same boots that he wore as a kid along with his counterparts in universe 12 and 16. He is about the same weight and height as Goten, who is 5'10 and 170 Ibs. Multiverse Tournament Despite not being an official competitor in the tournament, Trunks, along with Goten, ended up fighting their counterparts from Universe 16 after Gotenks from Universe 18 and Gotenks from Universe 16 both separated at the same time. Trunks and Goten fought a long and complete mirror match against their counterparts until Trunks from Universe 16 tripped over a pothole and was kicked aside by Universe 18 Trunks. Trunks then rushed over to help Universe 18 Goten fight his counterpart, but he did not know which one to attack since the two fighters were identical. The Goten's decided that they were fed up with the long and drawn out fight. Trunks was to state which universe he was from and that universe would win the match. Trunks stated that he was from Universe 18, and so Universe 18 Gotenks won the match. Gotenks (Trunks and Goten) fought against Neko Majin of Universe 2 in the second round, and nearly lost, until Neko Majin gave up in order to win the money that was bet towards him. This humiliating experience made him think about his behavior and together with Goten he searches for a way to get stronger; they also resorted to ask Vegetto for some advice. In the night between day 2 and 3 he is visited by Buu from Universe 4 and is blessed with new knowledge about fusion; in the morning he's surprised that Goten made the exact same dream. In the third round Trunks fights as Gotenks against Buu, surprising everyone with his new abilities, but returning also to his usual childish antics. At the end they loose and together with his buddy he was damned to serve as waiter for his friends during lunch having lost their bet, he regretted it deeply. Following that he witnesses the fight Bra vs Cold and Raichi vs Gast, at the ending Trunks is transported to a very distant planet by Babidy, being a contestant. Together with the others he tries to return to the stadium. Power Despite not training for 20 years, his natural growth has still increased his strength over the years. This is further accentuated when he fuses with Goten to become Gotenks, a being with great power. Compared to his counterpart from universe 16 he has a much greater knowledge about fusion thanks to Buus gift. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Kiai: A invisible push of potent ki. Used to locate a Dragon Ball inside of a ocean in Age 774. Transformations Super Saiyan A Saiyan transformation that multiplies the user's strength fifty-fold. Used during the second round during Zen Buu's rampage and during the third round when Gotenks de-fused. Fusions Gotenks A immensely powerful warrior created when Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance together. Gotenks overall power is comparable to even the likes of Vegetto, Zen Buu, and Broly.Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Spectator Category:First Round Winner Category:Universe 18 Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Saiyan Category:Human